Positivo
by raqhu
Summary: Terry está muy preocupado por lo que le pasa a su esposa, las noticias no parecen ser buenas, qué decisiones tomará...


Hola a todas las lectoras, estaba escribiendo un capítulo más de uno de mis historias largas, cuando se me metió algo a la cabeza y no puede sacarlo de otra forma, es una historia corta, prometo actualizar pronto Cumpliendo una promesa, sólo que si no hacía esto no iba a poder continuarlo, en fin aquí va, acepto comentarios y críticas.

Positivo

Él sabía que su vida no estaba completa, desde su matrimonio apresurado las cosas no habían salido como esperaba. Su esposa era hermosa, una hermosa rubia con lindos ojos, pero había cosas que le molestaban en demasía, por ejemplo que su madre estuviera tan misteriosa últimamente, salía tan seguido con su esposa y no decían a dónde iban. No quería que todo el tiempo le dijera donde iba, pero desde un par de semanas atrás no sabía casi nade de ella.

Sabía que se había casado muy joven, pero las circunstancias le obligaron a acelerar todo, y sin poder pensarlo dos veces, dio el sí en el altar, en poco tiempo pasó de ser uno de los solteros más codiciados de New York, a un comprometido y responsable esposo.

En relación al teatro, todo iba mejorando, cada vez su fama se extendía por más y más lugares, al grado de que no había un rincón del país donde no conocieran al famoso Terrence Grandchester, y no sólo por su gran trabajo actoral, sino por su aspecto, su esposa se había convertido en una de las mujeres más envidiadas al poder estar al lado de este guapo actor.

Un día, cansado de esta situación, decidió seguir a su esposa, su asombro fue grande al darse cuenta que ella y su madre iban al hospital, fue entonces cuando recordó lo que habían pasado semanas atrás.

Flash back

-Te he notado un poco pálida, ¿te sientes mal?

-No, sólo estoy cansada.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital? Puedo pedir un día libre en el teatro y así te puedo acompañar.

-No, estoy bien, te digo que es sólo que estoy cansada, pero me encuentro bien – ella trató de ser lo más convincente posible porque no quería que su esposo descubriera que se encontraba, sí, ella no estaba bien, pero si le contaba que se sentía mal, temía a que él se alejara de ella, de por sí todo había sido tan apresurado, y no quería que por sentirse mal él se separara de ella.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo sabes que debes decírmelo, haré todo lo posible porque te encuentres lo más cómoda posible.

-Gracias – ella se giró, unas cuentas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, no quería que él la descubriera, no quería perderlo.

Fin del flash back

Pensamientos de Terry.

Si estoy completamente seguro de que ella no se encuentra bien, que tonto fui al creer en sus palabras cuando veía que las cosas no iban bien, que tonto fui, ahora no sé lo que voy a hacer, no, sí lo sé, tengo que enterarme cómo se encuentra, ella es mi esposa y debo de asegurarme qué es lo que tiene.

Esperó un poco para entrar al hospital, creía que ella todavía estaba dentro, pero había salido por una de las puertas laterales del hospital con su madre, después de haber recogido los resultados de unos exámenes que se había mandado a hacer con relación a su estado de salud.

Fue a la recepción, dentro ella había tres jóvenes enfermeras, una de ellas estaba encargada de dar informes, mientras que las otras dos se encontraban en su descanso.

-Disculpe señorita, buenos días, me gustaría pedir informes sobre un paciente que acaba de venir.

Las tres lo miraron, qué hombre tan más guapo estaba ante sus ojos, claro que sabían de quien se trataba, del famoso actor Terrence Grandchester, pero por la impresión no reaccionaron al momento.

-Sí, qué se le ofrece – quiere que lo revise, pensó la enfermera, estaría encantada de hacerlo.

-En realidad, busco a mi esposa, la señora Grandchester.

A la enfermera no le gustó nada que el guapo hombre que estaba ante sus ojos mencionara a su esposa.

-La señora Grandchester, si. No tiene mucho que se fue, sólo vino a recoger unos estudios que vino a hacerse hace uno días, creo que pasó al consultorio del doctor Banks, le entregó una copia, cruzó con él unas palabras y se fue.

-Existe la posibilidad de hablar con el doctor.

-No creo que sea posible, acaba de entrar al quirófano y no creo que salga en mucho tiempo.

A Terry no le agradaba lo que estaba pasando, de seguro era más grave de lo que estaba pensando, análisis, doctor, eso sonaba mal. La enfermera se dio cuenta de la preocupación del actor, y por quedar bien con él, decidió hacerle un favor.

-Déjeme ver si le puedo conseguir una copia de los estudios de su esposa, de esa manera puede pedirle a alguno de los otros médicos que le explique qué es lo que tiene ella – Terry se le quedó mirando, de verdad estaba agradecido con esa enfermera.

-Gracias, sí, aquí la espero, me va a hacer un enorme favor en darme una copia de esos resultados.

Terry se quedó apoyado en la ventanilla de recepción, hasta que la plática entre dos enfermeras le llamó la atención.

-Mary, ¿estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?

-Claro Amanda, yo estaba en el consultorio del Doctor Banks cuando se lo dijo, no lo puedo creer, es tan joven y hermosa, esa pobre chica recibió una noticia muy fuerte y dolorosa.

-¿Estás segura que hablamos de la misma persona?

-Claro, esa rubia que vino esta mañana, pobre muchacha, pobre de su familia.

Esta plática atrajo aún más la atención de Terry, esa rubia de la que hablaban era su esposa.

-Tal vez si hubiera venido al médico desde que se comenzó a sentir mal, se hubiera podido hacer algo por ella, pero así tan avanzada la enfermedad, ya no se puede hacer nada.

-Sí, cada vez sus fuerzas disminuirán hasta que… muera.

-Ya ni lo digas, no le desearía que a nadie, por muy malo que fuera, le pasara eso, ahora cómo van a tomar la noticia sus familiares.

En eso la chica que había atendido a Terry salía con unos papeles, pero cuando llegó a la ventanilla, ya no había nadie.

Terry había salido corriendo al enterarse de lo mal en que se encontraba su esposa, no lo podía creer, no podía ser posible que se encontrara tan mal, por qué no se dio cuenta, subió a su automóvil, manejó lo más rápido que pudo, lo único que quería era ver a su esposa, no podía asimilar todo lo que había escuchado en el hospital, ella estaba muriendo, muriendo, y él no se había dado cuenta, fue un tonto, el teatro lo había absorbido pese a lo que hubiera pasado, no tenía por qué ser indiferente a lo que pasaba en su casa.

Casa de la familia Grandchester

-Esta es una noticia que no esperábamos hija, cómo piensas decírselo a Terry, no sabemos cómo lo vaya a tomar.

-Sí, ahora me explico el por qué me sentía tan mal, no puedo creer que todo esto este pasando, es tan, tan… - ella comenzó a llorar.

-Calma, todo va a estar bien, él tiene que entenderlo, pero si estás segura de lo que dice el doctor.

-Sí, no hay duda, los análisis lo dicen todo – tomando con fuerza un papel entre sus manos – no hay duda.

El ruido de un motor hizo que ambas rubias voltearan para la ventana, lo que vieron las inquietó, era Terry quien bajaba de su automóvil, no podían creerlo, él tendría que estar en los ensayos en ese momento, no debía de haber llegado tan temprano, no habían pensado la forma de decirle todo lo que había pasado en el hospital, o mejor dicho de lo que había confirmado esa mañana.

-¿Quieres que e quede para que le digamos juntas esta noticia?

-No, creo que debo decírselo sola, espero que de esa forma sea más sencillo, lo que si me gustaría es que me ayude para ir a mi habitación, no me siento bien y creo que ahí será más fácil hablar con mi esposo.

-Bien, te llevo y me voy a la cocina, sólo espero que este tranquilo con esta noticia.

Ella esperaba a su marido en la habitación, en su camino a la cocina, su madre lo había detenido, quería darle a la rubia unos minutos más para que pensara cómo le daría aquella noticia.

-Dime dónde esta, necesito urgentemente hablar con ella, dime donde está.

-En su habitación – el joven castaño emprendió camino cuando la dama lo detuvo – espera un momento, por qué tienes esa actitud.

-No puedo creer que me ocultaran todo.

-Veo que ya lo sabes.

-Sí, las seguí hasta el hospital esta mañana – los ojos del castaño era de terror, pero no era para ella, sino para la noticia que había recibido.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Necesito hablar primero con ella.

-Hazlo, sólo te pido que la escuches, no hagas nada hasta que no la escuches.

-No puedo prometerte nada – diciendo esto, el joven le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su habitación.

Allí esta ella, su esposa, se veía tan débil, estaba recostada en la cama, su rostro estaba pálido, la enfermedad tuvo que haber avanzado rápido, lucía tan frágil.

-Mi amor, no pensé que llegaras tan temprano, pensé que seguirías en el teatro, discúlpame, no me he arreglado, debo de verme horrible.

-¿por qué no me contaste que te sentías mal? ¿Por qué callaste?

-¿A qué te refieres Terry?

-Las seguí hasta el hospital – de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas – no me di cuanta que estabas mal, debo ser el peor esposo del mundo. Escuche decir a las enfermeras que estabas muy mal, que tu enfermedad estaba muy avanzada y que no podían hacer nada – cayó de rodillas ante su esposa, ella palpó con ternura su cabeza – que vas a morir, yo no deseo que mueras, no quiero que me dejes, no puedo aceptar no seguir a tu lado.

Flash back

-Terry, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine porque no puedo pasar más tiempo lejos de ti – era la sala de una pequeña clínica en Chicago – ayer me encontré a Albert ¿sabes?, me dijo que lo mejor era que retomara mi vida, pero no puedo, no puedo vivir si tu no estás conmigo.

-Calla Terry, ahora debes pensar en Susana.

-No Candy, yo no entendía, pero si yo estuviera con Susana, los tres seríamos infelices.

-Lo nuestro no puede ser.

-Candy, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas, si lo haces me iré, pero ten por seguro que no regresaré al lado de Susana, eso no sería justo para ella ni para nosotros.

-Terry – los ojos de Candy estaban llenos de lágrimas – no, no puedo decirte eso, yo te amo, te amo Terry, eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, tampoco puedo vivir sin ti – se lanzó a sus brazos – te amo con todo mi corazón.

Ese mismo día buscaron una capilla y se casaron, no avisaron a nadie, así con las emociones que los acompañaban en ese momento lo hicieron, sin importar nada, ese día sería para ellos dos, únicamente para ellos dos, ya el tiempo se encargaría de acomodar todo.

Esa noche se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, el amor que desbordaban era tan grande que podía con y contra todo, hasta el día en que las cosas cambiaron.

Fin del flash back

-Amor, no entiendo lo que me estas diciendo, por qué tendría que morir, no entiendo lo que me estás diciendo de verdad.

-En el hospital escuché hablar a dos enfermeras, ellas decían que una rubia que había ido al hospital hoy con el Dr. Banks, y ella estaba desahuciada, mi amor no quiero que mueras.

-Sí, eso es muy triste, yo estaba ahí cuando se lo dijo, ella comenzó a llorar, no sabes cuanto sufrió esa pobre mujer.

-Espera, me estas diciendo que tú no eres esa mujer.

-Así es, yo estaba en el consultorio del Doctor Banks cuando llegó esa joven, muy bonita por cierto, la enfermedad que tiene es muy avanzada, pobre, espero no sufra mucho.

El la besó, la abrazó, estaba muy feliz, su amor, su Candy, ella no iba a morir, ella no era la mujer de la que hablaban en la recepción del hospital.

-Espera un momento, pero qué es lo que tienes tú, sé que fuiste a hacerte unos análisis y que hablaste con ese mismo doctor, dime Candy ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Bueno, yo comenzaba a sentirme mal, tenía ciertas sospechas, por lo que fui y pedí una consulta con el doctor, él estuvo de acuerdo con lo que yo creía tener, pero para estar seguros me mandó a hacer unos análisis, y bueno, lo comprobé, mira aquí están los resultados – mostrándole una hoja, él la tomó y leyó atentamente lo que decía, pero no entendía nada, bueno, entendía sólo una palabra.

-POSITIVO, POSITIVO, ¿A qué de refiere esto de POSITIVO?

Ella disfrutaba de la cara de su esposo.

-Vamos amor, dime qué es lo que tienes, ¿estás enferma?

-Podríamos decir que es una enfermedad que no me disgusta tener, al contrario, me encanta.

-Amor, a quien le va gustar estar enfermo, qué tienes mi vida, estoy muy angustiado.

-Terry, POSITIVO, dio POSITIVO.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero qué es lo que es positivo.

-Los exámenes mi vida, los exámenes dieron positivo.

-Pero qué es lo que tienes.

-Algo que no durará más de nueve meses, bueno según los exámenes siete.

-Buscaremos al mejor especialista, verás que lo solucionaremos pronto.

-Es que no se me puede quitar antes. No quiero que se me quite antes.

-No, no, no, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que te alivies antes.

-Terry, mírame – sujetando su rostro con ambas manos – no puedo aliviarme antes porque el ser que se encuentra dentro de mi necesita nueve meses para formarse para crecer y convertirse en un hombre o mujer sano y fuerte.

-Mira, por eso no te preocupes lo sacamos y…

-Terry, no te voy a permitir eso, amor, estoy embarazada, los estudios son los resultados de una prueba de embarazo y dieron positivo, estamos esperando un hijo, bueno o hija.

Terry estaba en shock, no asimilaba lo que su esposa le decía.

-Quieres decir que vamos a ser padres – ella afirmó con la cabeza – Candy – la cargo y la besó, era el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

-Bájame Terry, me estoy mareando – él la depositó en el suelo.

-Perdóname, es que me haces muy feliz. Pero dime, los malestares, la debilidad, todo eso es por el embarazo, ¿el bebé esta bien? – apoyando su cara en el vientre de Candy.

-Todo esta bien, soy primeriza Terry, los síntomas son un poco más fuertes con el primer bebé.

-No me importa que digas que todo esta bien, desde este momento no mueve ni un dedo señora Grandchester.

-Terry, si es sólo un embarazo.

-No, esa criaturita que tienes ahí dentro es mí bebé, y no voy a dejar que ni a él ni a ti les pase algo, y no me vas a impedir que te cuide durante cada segundo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo Terry, dedicarse a cuidar a su esposa, claro que no dejó a un lado el teatro, pero sí pasaba mucho más tiempo con su esposa, todas las noches le hablaba a su futuro bebé, sobaba el vientre de su esposa y lo llenaba de besos. Candy no sentía celos, ya que después de dormir a su hijo, como Terry decía, se dedicaba a su esposa.

Así pasaron siete meses, el día en que a Candy se le rompió la fuente y la internaron en el hospital, Terry estaba más nervioso que en cualquier estreno. Pero todo salió bien, Candy dio a luz a un hermoso varón, idéntico a su Terry, con sus hijos, sólo que con los dorados cabellos de ella.

Terry entraba a la habitación de su esposa, ella aún se estaba recuperando, por lo que seguía un poco pálida.

-Mi amor, cómo te encuentras.

-De maravilla. Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien. Bebé este es tu padre, Terrence Grandchester. Terry, mi vida, este es tu hijo, el pequeño Terrence Grandchester.

El cargó a su hijo, era tan pequeño, miró a su esposa.

-Gracias Candy, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-No amor, gracias a ti.

-Te amo Pecosa – sellando el momento con un beso en los labios.

Hola, repito que no abandono mi otra historia, es sólo un receso, ya esta casi listo el capítulo, espero subirlo mañana o el martes, bueno, espero que les guste esta pequeña historia. Bueno si quieren saber qué pasó después de este maravilloso momento, las invito a leer OTRA VEZ LA MISMA PESADILLA (que hice hace algo de tiempo), que habla sobre el nacimiento de la pequeña Candy Grandchester, y como en esta historia también hablo de la pequeña Eleonor, no duden que dentro de poco conozcan su historia.

Me gustaría aclarar algo, las primeras pruebas de embarazo en hospitales se realizaron entre 1925 y 1930, pero para fines de mi historia, digamos que hice a un hospital altamente modernizado, bueno fue para poder escribir algo que mi cabeza comenzó a imaginar, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, nos vemos en la próxima, nos estamos leyendo…


End file.
